


Ханамия Макото как смертный грех

by Emma_Frost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночные разговоры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ханамия Макото как смертный грех

**Author's Note:**

> постканон, фанонные профессии, религиозный фанон

— Я знаю, тебе нельзя, — говорит Макото, разглядывая виски на просвет. — Но если мне очень хочется, то можно.

Девушка за стойкой — крашеная в рыжий, быстроглазая — смеется, берет стопку из его рук и опрокидывает в горло.

— Выпить с клиентом — не преступление.

— В Токио?! Не может быть.

Она все еще смеется, у нее мелкие острые зубы, она могла бы сыграть злодейку в исторической драме, и он говорит ей об этом.

— Ты актер?

— Вроде того, — соглашается он.

— А где снимаешься? В каком-нибудь телешоу?

— Ох, — он смотрит в зеркало за ее плечом и подмигивает. — Посмотри туда. Видишь вон того, огромного? Только что зашел. Так выглядит дьявол. Запомни его истинный облик

— Симпатичный.

— На самом деле — исчадие ада. Не верь глазам своим.

— А ты? — она прищуривается. — Кого играешь ты, так и не сказал?

— А я, — Макото улыбается, — настоящий ангел. Разве не похож?

Она наклоняется ближе.

— Я так и подумала, едва тебя увидела.

Он ухмыляется и трогает языком уголок рта. Ссадина еще не до конца зажила, и ему нравится вкус собственной крови.

— Еще виски? — Она тянется за бутылкой, но промахивается, а выражение ее лица меняется с игривого на восхищенное, и даже не глядя в зеркало можно догадаться, кто сейчас стоит у Макото за спиной.

— Киеши Теппей, — скучающим тоном произносит он. — Что, служба закончилась? Выслушал проповедь до конца? Потрепался со святыми? Смыл с себя все грехи?

Киеши садится рядом.

— Налейте мне воды, — просит он, и барменша светится от радости, словно он только что заказал бутылку лучшего виски.

Отвратительно.

— Давайте я вас познакомлю, — предлагает Макото. — Милая, это Киеши Теппей. Пишется как «дерево» и как «большая удача», но я не думаю, что тебе повезло. Киеши, это... как тебя зовут, детка?

— Садако, — отвечает она, и он с хохотом валится с табуретки. Нет, не валится. Его ловят за воротник и усаживают обратно.

— Похоже, тебе уже хватит? — интересуется Киеши, хороший парень из дорамы про хороших парней. Киеши, заботливый, как мамочка — если бы мать Макото когда-нибудь была заботливой. Вроде бы недовольный чем-то Киеши.

У него легкие тени под глазами, и лицо осунулось. Они оба вымотались за последнюю неделю. И тот, кто работает по десять часов на площадке, и тот, кто пашет в деловом центре с восьми до восьми, а иногда и до десяти, и никогда не опаздывает в свой офис. Киеши, любимец коллег, продавцов всех окрестных магазинов в своем районе и всех женщин чуть старше и чуть моложе тридцати лет.

— Иди ты, — протестует Макото и заливает в себя еще одну порцию японского виски. — А, черт!

Спиртное достается не только его глотке, но и его футболке с надписью «Bitch please».

— Я иногда думаю, — задумчиво произносит Киеши, — что ты специально это делаешь.

— Что делаю? Напиваюсь в баре по вечерам?

Я просто устаю после работы, а не пытаюсь тебя разозлить, тоскливо думает он. Хотя то, что ты из-за этого злишься, делает меня чуть менее усталым.

Киеши неторопливо поднимается с места, и Макото кажется, что сейчас все они — барная стойка, Садако и табуретка — тоже поднимутся и уйдут вместе с ним. Ведь если Киеши появляется где-то рядом, пространство становится им — и наоборот. Они всегда заодно, растворяются друг в друге, и воздух будто меняет свою плотность: и дышать, и двигаться становится гораздо труднее.

— Пойдем, я тебя отвезу.

Макото берут за плечо и ведут куда-то, и уже на улице он понимает, что вовсе не так пьян, как хотел бы — когда чувствует ладонь на своем затылке и привычно замирает в ожидании. И он напрягает плечи, когда пальцы Киеши поглаживают его шею и слегка сжимают кожу возле ключицы.

Это всегда начинается с прикосновения — аккуратного, будто они только познакомились, и осторожного, будто от него все еще можно отказаться. Начинается несколько лет назад и, наверное, лучше бы не начиналось.

— Так куда едем? — бодро осведомляется Киеши усаживаясь на водительское сиденье.

Макото все равно, куда ехать: куда бы ты ни поехал в Токио, все равно увязнешь в паутине улиц, разукрашенной вывесками. Они манят из темноты в темноту, и кажется, что выбраться из города невозможно, ты прилип к его каменным стенам навсегда, и твоя судорога будет длиться до тех пор, пока не угаснешь от старости или неудач.

Они говорят о чем-то совершенно неважном, как всегда после работы.

— Зачем бросать камни в небеса, — торжественно заявляет Макото, цитируя реплику из сценария. — Они все равно упадут тебе на голову.

Киеши смеется и включает левый поворотник. Уличный свет выхватывает его профиль из тени и бросает на лицо красные и зеленые пятна, делая неузнаваемым и чужим.

— С этим не поспоришь.

Макото смотрит на него незаметно в зеркало заднего вида и успевает перевести взгляд, прежде чем Киеши ловит его своим.

Его до скрежета зубовного бесят воскресенья. С тех пор, как Киеши после смерти своих родственников ударился в религию, да еще и ту самую, которой слишком много дела до грешников и их душ. Мозг ему, что ли, промыли святой водой, пока лечили в Америке.

Теперь Макото приходится соперничать с богом. Худшего противника невозможно придумать. Слишком велик, не дотянуться, слишком силен и непобедим в милости и доброте своей. Всепрощающий и всеблагой. Макото смотрел в детстве достаточно фильмов на эту тему, чтобы испытывать некоторое сочувствие к Люциферу.

Насколько он знает, есть несколько способов разозлить бога, и Ханамия Макото готов попробовать все семь.

Зависть. Алчность. Похоть. Гнев. Гордыня. Чревоугодие. Лень.

Кажется, так.

Он не уверен, что перечислил в правильном порядке, но и так сойдет.

Зависть или алчность? Сложно выбрать одну.

— Fuck-buddies, — произносит Макото с карикатурным акцентом и тут же переводит: — Те, что просто трахаются, когда им скучно. Это мы.

Киеши морщится.

— Мне не нравится, как это звучит, — говорит он после паузы, словно сначала обдумывал, как к этому отнестись.

Не нравится ему, вы подумайте.

— Ну хорошо, давай ты будешь моим fuсk-buddy, а я буду тем, с кем у тебя никаких шансов, придурок.

— А, — говорит Киеши. — Ладно. Как скажешь. — И улыбается.

— Лучше меня у тебя никого не будет, — утверждает Макото. — Не заслужил.

— Да мне и не надо лучше. И так хорошо.

От того, что он говорит, Макото приходится отворачиваться и прятать лицо за воротником плаща, лоб горит огнем и очень жарко во рту и в горле — слишком много выпил. Странно, что этот жар не обжигает Киеши, когда они целуются — тот слишком толстокожий, вот почему.

Макото хотел бы схватить его за волосы и запрокинуть голову до хруста, а потом укусить. Вцепиться зубами в вену, выпить из него немного крови, заразить собственной злостью через укус, отравить своим ядом, у Макото в венах этого добра всегда в избытке.

Сделай он это, они перевернутся и врежутся во что-нибудь, и все наконец закончится.

Ну или случится кое-что похуже, и он сам заразится какой-нибудь хренью от Киеши. Вроде странного желания потрепать его по волосам на затылке, пока он ведет машину, рассказывает о том, как провел день, и смеется.

Они не fuck-buddies, это не любовь и не дружба, или еще что-нибудь такое, говорит себе Макото, это отношения собственности, самые естественные и эффективные. Если бы он чувствовал хотя бы немного любви, это было бы опасно, ему было бы слишком плохо, когда он останется один, а он никогда не забудет того, из-за кого ему стало плохо, так уж устроен Ханамия Макото, и он скорее сдохнет от желчи, чем откажется от мысли отомстить.

Зато у Киеши сердце такое большое, что туда поместится и Ханамия, и четыре бывших девушки, и та жалкая неудачница с его работы, и еще двадцать человек впридачу, ну и кто виноват, что люди этим пользуются? Мир ничем не отличается от Ханамии Макото: чем ты добрее к нему, тем хуже он будет с тобой обращаться.

Я и есть твой мир, считает Макото.

Я хочу быть всем для тебя, чтобы ты думал только обо мне и не мог до меня дотянуться, я хочу забрать у тебя все, чтобы все твое было моим, чтобы ты не мог дотронуться до чего бы то ни было, не дотронувшись до меня.

— Ханамия? — спрашивает Киеши.

Макото решил, что заберет его себе, еще когда увидел в первый раз. Если он чего-нибудь хотел, он должен был либо получить это, либо сломать, и он чуть не задохнулся от возбуждения, когда с коленом не сразу получилось. Макото такого терпеть не мог, не можешь сломать — присвой, решил он. Посылка и вывод были взаимозаменимы.

Киеши, впрочем, не слишком понимал, что происходит, он смотрел на Макото с веселым удивлением и как будто не принимал его всерьез, что раздражало еще больше.

— Останови машину, — говорит Макото. — Останови немедленно.

Они снова целуются, а потом он остужает лоб о плечо Киеши, пока его гладят по волосам и осторожно водят пальцами по шее, слегка массируя.

«Куда едем?» — не слова, а просто движение губ над ухом. Он поднимает глаза:

— К тебе.

Мы можем делать это в каждой комнате твоего дома, думает он, чтобы там не осталось ни одного места, которое не напоминало бы тебе обо мне.

Похоть. Любимый грех Ханамии Макото.

С нее все началось, сразу после школы: Макото всего лишь искал еще одно уязвимое место, раз уж кости у Киеши оказались крепкими. Вывернуть бы его наружу внутренностями: кишки-то у всех одинаковые, что у добрых, что у злых. Внутри каждого полно бактерий, и воняют они невыносимо, а стоит сдохнуть, так ты еще и ядовитым становишься, будто настоящая сущность наконец наружу выползает, как змея.

— Ты не сможешь, — уверял он, облизывая губы, потому что те все время пересыхали. — Это не для тебя. Ты слишком правильный, чтобы...

Они оба были голые, и Макото собирался либо получить Киеши, либо унизить, оба варианта устраивали.

— Ты не станешь делать... что-то грязное, — бормотал Макото неразборчиво, потому что рот был занят — и слова все глубже проваливались в горло, превращаясь в неясные, но выразительные звуки.

— Ты ведь не бу… дешь… — начинал он, но так и не заканчивал фразу.

Киеши не любил, когда его недооценивали.

— Ублюдок, — счастливым шепотом говорил Макото. Поясница болела так, словно была сломана в трех местах сразу, мокрые простыни липли к спине, в голове было пусто и звонко, и он не знал, куда деть руки, поэтому все еще обнимал Киеши за шею. — Идиот. Смотри, как я тебя развел. Ты с кем-нибудь еще такое делал?

Если бы он услышал мужское имя, то взвыл бы от досады. Но Киеши даже порно не смотрел. Его всему научила какая-то училка в старшей школе.

— Она тоже проверяла, хватит ли у меня смелости, — объяснил Киеши, и Макото в очередной раз пришел к выводу, что жизнь ужасно несправедлива. Иначе он не был бы вынужден обыгрывать шлюху из старшей школы.

В том, что он у нее выиграет, он не сомневался.

Не то чтобы он собирался растягивать эти отношения надолго, ровно наоборот, но какого хрена они с Киеши так круто смотрелись вместе в зеркалах магазинов спортивной одежды.

— Не ругайся, — назидательно произносил Киеши, и Макото мутило от самого тона его голоса. Или возбуждало. Он тогда так и не решил.

— Мне кажется, ты любишь своего бога недостаточно, — говорил он, накручивая на пальцы цепочку Киеши; крест был гладким и холодным, всегда холодным, будто не нагревался от тепла его тела вовсе. — Иначе бы с тобой никогда такого не случилось. Настолько плохого, как я.

У него кружилась голова и звенело между лопаток даже от случайных прикосновений, вот что было по-настоящему скверно.

— Все, в общем, — заявил он тогда. Ханамия Макото был человеком, который гордился своей расчетливостью. — Я неплохо развлекся, но давай вот так это и оставим. Надоело.

Он смотрел на Киеши в упор и ждал. Чтобы поймать движение глаз и линию рта, чтобы не упустить ни одной капли боли, а потом он скажет «Шутка!» и начнет смеяться, или не скажет, он еще не решил.

Киеши улыбался самой христианской из своих улыбок, а ведь тогда он даже не заливал себе в уши христианские проповеди.

— Как скажешь. — И вид у него был такой, словно он ждал этих слов с самого начала и целых три недели готовился к разговору, словно Макото оказался до противного предсказуем, это его бросили, и бросили заранее, еще до того, как он сам задумался о чем-то подобном.

— Ты, похоже, не очень-то и расстроился.

— Ты мне нравишься, Ханамия, — сказал Киеши. — Очень нравишься. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Поэтому… пусть все будет так, как ты хочешь.

От его жизнерадостного лицемерия у Макото сводило скулы. К тому же в этом заявлении скрывалась очевидная логическая подмена. Чье желание в итоге оказывалось важнее?

— Я хочу, — сказал Макото, толкая его обратно спиной на постель. — Чтобы ты ничего не говорил больше. Двадцать минут. Нет, полчаса.

— Я думаю, что…

— Ты не думаешь. Ты не говоришь. — Макото наклонился, разглядывая его глаза. Они слишком хитро блестели. — Хотя насчет отдельных звуков я не уверен. Ты попробуй, а я скажу, счастлив я или нет.

Ханамия Макото был непоследовательным человеком, определенно.

— Скажи, — потребовал он, потому что его настигло предположение настолько чудовищное, что в него невозможно было поверить. Макото не верил, но все равно спрашивал. — А спать со мной ты стал тоже из-за того, что… из-за того… — он даже слов не мог подобрать, настолько противно было произносить их.

Вместо ответа Киеши начал хихикать, и Макото пришлось пинать его по колену, чтобы перестал.

— Ты, — говорил Киеши. И стягивал с плеча оставшийся рукав рубашки, и гладил Макото по спине, и цеплялся ногтями за его бедра. — Знаешь, ты … это что-то. Ханамия.

Киеши смеялся и укоризненно качал головой, а Макото чувствовал себя слишком счастливым для того, кто только что порвал с парнем. И думал, что никогда не позволит Киеши называть себя просто по имени. Потому что от этого мягкого и чуть насмешливого «Ханамия» было щекотно и тепло, и кровь — так ему казалось — становилась сладкой и густой, как патока.

Макото тянет его в спальню, там темно, и до лампы слишком много шагов — целых шесть. И они целуются, пока дыхание не заканчивается.

— Ты же знаешь, — бормочет Киеши над его ухом. — Я сделаю все, что захочешь.

Патока снова растекается по венам.

— Для начала можешь меня раздеть.

Гнев. Гордыня.

— Ты даже не звонил мне, — Макото хотел бы, чтобы слова звучали холодно, но они звучат недовольно, и он ненавидит себя за это.

— А ты бы взял трубку?

— Нет. Но ты мог попробовать.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я не пробовал? Ты отключил телефон.

— Ты не звонил, — говорит Макото увереннее, чем хотел бы.

— Я не звонил, — внезапно соглашается Киеши. — Я был зол на тебя.

Макото не нравится прохладный тон его голоса. Особенно после секса.

— На меня? Это я должен злиться. Ты...

— ...бросил меня сразу после того, как мы сходили тогда в кино. Словно мы все еще в старшей школе учимся.

Про такое даже не расскажешь никому, думает Макото. Да? Засмеют.

Макото не видит в темноте его лица, но чует, как Киеши качает головой с бараньим упрямством — когда он так делает, значит, с места не сдвинется, ни шага не уступит.

— Эти твои игры, — говорит Киеши, взвешивая слова, словно собирается выставить их на продажу. — Сколько ты еще собираешься в них играть? Между тем, что ты говоришь, и тем, что ты чувствуешь, слишком большая разница. Я уже привык к этому, но ты делаешь больно не только мне, и когда-нибудь тебе придется остановиться, иначе ты сам себя сломаешь. — Кажется, он чувствует, как Макото вздрагивает под его рукой, и спрашивает нерешительно, словно пробуя: — Макото?

— Замолчи, — быстро отвечает он и зажимает Киеши рот ладонью, просто для того, чтобы прервать этот неторопливый поток речи. — Не говори больше ничего, просто молчи.

Он сам нарушил правило «не-говори-об-этом», и теперь этот разговор должен остаться взаперти, весь, с начала и до конца, как если бы все сказанное никогда не было сказано.

— Это ты готов всем всё прощать, а я тебя не прощу, даже не надейся.

Он помнит до последнего слова тот разговор после очередной их ссоры.

 

— ...у тебя там женщина? — спрашивает Макото, моментально меняя тему и интонацию, как будто кто-то повернул ручку приемника и настроил его на другую волну.

Он совершенно точно слышал ее голос. Поэтому любой ответ будет неправильным: и «да», и «нет».

Прямые вопросы — самые убийственные.

— Да, — говорит Киеши после паузы. — А… ты возражаешь?.. Ханамия? Мы же вроде как расстались? — уточняет он.

Его дыхания совсем не слышно, и Макото делает глубокий вдох вместо него и смеется в трубку — но смех соскальзывает вниз на четверть тона, как в расстроенном пианино.

— Возражаю, — говорит Макото. — Возражаю, — повторяет он, то ли наслаждаясь этим словом, то ли удивляясь ему. — Я, черт тебя дери, возражаю, и если ты не хочешь, чтобы я сделал что-нибудь по-настоящему плохое… ты знаешь, что тебе нужно делать, правда? — его голос с каждым словом становится все более тихим и шипящим, и когда дыхание закончится, ему придется транслировать свою злость телепатически.

— Перезвоню через пять минут, — обещает Киеши, вешая трубку.

— Она ушла, — говорит он через пять минут. — Ханамия?

Пяти минут хватает, чтобы подготовиться, Макото даже благодарен этой Как-ее-там, имя которой он непременно выяснит.

— Ну что ты, — говорит он. — Ты меня неверно понял. Я имел в виду, что ты можешь перезвонить позже, если слишком занят сейчас. Догони ее и скажи, чтобы возвращалась. Как там ее зовут?

Они оба молчат, а потом Киеши цепляется за предоставленный шанс.

— Так, может, — спрашивает он, — лучше мы с тобой в кино сходим?

 

Макото все еще в бешенстве, и он хочет, чтобы Киеши понимал это, понимал все то время, пока целует его шею, царапает зубами кадык, слизывает крошку от попкорна с подбородка.

Они даже не успевают уйти подальше от кинотеатра, только спрятаться в тени слева от неоновой вывески, и Макото не успевает объяснить, почему им стоило выбрать другой фильм. Хорикиту страшно переоценивают.

Злость сочится из него наружу и впитывается в воздух между ними. Макото кажется, что если он сейчас вдруг перестанет цепляться за руки и плечи Киеши, то мгновенно сдохнет, отравленный собственной ненавистью — или, как минимум, вырубится.

— Ты невыносим, — говорит Макото, не открывая глаз, но голос оседает от удовольствия.

Он притягивает Киеши к себе за пояс и пихает кулаком в поясницу слишком сильно, словно собирается проткнуть насквозь. Они прижимаются друг к другу так плотно, что трудно понять, где чье тело, Макото чувствует чужое, как свое.

Когда они добираются до дома, его гнев никуда не исчезает.

— Напомни-ка мне, — бормочет Макото. — Что по поводу шлюх говорит бог?

— Ммм… шлюх?

Киеши отстраняется и смотрит таким ясным, наивно-удивленным взглядом, что Макото хочется то ли избить его, то ли раздеть. Он выбирает последнее.

— Шлюх, — его терпению позавидовали бы ангелы. — Вроде тех, что ты таскаешь к себе домой. Или это была монашка?

— Бывшая девушка. Коллега... тоже бывшая.

— Я же говорю, шлю… — Киеши приподнимает бровь, и Макото машинально отказывается от ухмылки. — Ладно, ладно, я перепутал. Зачем ты привел ее домой?

Зачем ему надо это знать, вот это действительно интересный вопрос.

Киеши пожимает плечами.

— Мы встретились на празднике у общих друзей. Поболтали о всяком. Потом поехали ко мне и пили вино.

— Ну конечно. И она сделала вид, что вы встретились случайно.

— Ну... — даже Киеши Теппей способен заподозрить неладное, ну надо же. — Возможно, она хотела, чтобы мы снова попробовали.

— Правильно, льсти себе, учись у меня. Ты тоже хотел, раз притащил ее домой. Никто не напивается в компании бывшей девушки, если не рассчитывает на еще один шанс. Или хотя бы секс.

— Я пытался вспомнить, почему мы с ней расстались.

— Вспомнил?

— Да. Хорошо, что ты позвонил, — добавляет Киеши, наблюдая, как Макото расстегивает последнюю пуговицу на его рубашке. — Ты точно выбираешь время. Как всегда.

— Обращайся. Почему ты никогда не знакомишь меня со своими бывшими? Ты даже по именам их не называешь.

— Хм, — Киеши делает вид, что задумался. — Наверное, не хочу, чтобы ты им что-нибудь сломал.

Макото торжествующе улыбается и перечисляет их имена, и только после четвертого понимает, что перестарался.

— Откуда ты… — изумленно начинает Киеши, потом отмахивается: — Ладно, не отвечай.

— Я знаю всех твоих коллег, — нежно говорит Макото. — Япония — маленькая страна. А у моего телефона очень большая память.

И фыркает пренебрежительно.

— Даже если бы я не знал, то узнал бы. Девки и сейчас вьются вокруг тебя постоянно. Выходят с тобой вместе из офиса. Поправляют тебе шарф и зовут где-нибудь выпить. Они смеются над твоими шутками так, словно это шутки для вас двоих. Они как будто всем своим видом хотят сказать: «Эй, милый, я горячая штучка, попробуй меня на вкус!»

Они меня бесят, не добавляет он.

— Хм, — глубокомысленно произносит Киеши.

— А ты ведь даже не особо заинтересован, да?

— Ну, не знаю, — говорит Киеши и широко улыбается. — По-разному бывает. Но… в этом ведь нет ничего плохого, так?

Макото немного занят, потому что кусает его ухо. Почему ты спрашиваешь меня, злорадно думает он, разве ты не должен спрашивать у своего бога.

— Конечно, ничего, — отвечает Макото. — Пока ты не влюбился в одну из них.

Слишком неуловимый, чтобы его можно было поймать, слишком правильный, чтобы его заподозрили, и слишком влюбленный, чтобы влюбиться. Киеши Теппей.

— Если бы я был девушкой, — говорит Макото, — я бы тебя бросил.

Киеши фыркает, потому что его бросают каждые три месяца в течение пяти лет.

— Значит, мне очень повезло, что ты не девушка.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как. Интересно, — вкрадчиво продолжает Макото, трогая наугад его щеку, шею, ухо, — а если бы твой бог не был против, ты бы представил меня своей бабушке?

— Ну-у-у, — отвечает Киеши с деланной задумчивостью, но не выдерживает и ухмыляется, и Макото возмущенно стучит кулаком по его руке.

— Конечно, — говорит Киеши. — Обязательно. А ты сомневался?

Макото смотрит на него без улыбки, а потом закрывает глаза.

— Дурак, — тихо говорит он. — Гори в аду, как и полагается.

— Ладно, — отвечает Киеши и целует его в макушку.

После этого они расстаются снова. Навсегда.

 

— Поэтому я и не звонил, — объясняет Киеши. Макото поджимает губы, они дрожат от злости. — Ты бы все равно не захотел меня слушать.

— Я и сейчас не хочу.

— …но я соскучился уже через месяц и потом просто ждал, когда ты включишь свой телефон.

Макото застывает на кровати неподвижным болванчиком, кажется, он даже не дышит.

Потом он молча прижимается к Киеши и кладет голову ему на плечо, и все снова становится хорошо.

— Я мог бы никуда не ехать, — говорит Макото.

— Да?

— Мы могли бы поехать... потом.

— Ты уже купил билет, — вяло возражает Киеши. — У тебя редко бывает отпуск. Она расстроится.

Макото гладит его по щеке кончиками пальцев.

— Это же моя мать, — говорит он. — Ей не привыкать. Она удивилась, когда я сказал, что тусуюсь в Токио с другом. Она ведь знает, что у меня нет друзей. Уже в средней школе не было.

— А в младшей были? — немедленно интересуется Киеши, и Макото демонстративно зевает и отворачивается.

— Не помню.

Киеши, чтоб он провалился, целует его в затылок.

«Я тоже соскучился», — так и не произносит Макото.

Потом он тянется за телефоном и объясняет матери, почему не сможет приехать, а Киеши трется носом о его шею и дышит шумно, как будто хочет, чтобы в трубке его было отчетливо слышно.

Макото ничего не отвечает на громкие сетования матери. Он всегда молчит, когда растерян.

Тщеславие.

— ...красивый? — удивленно спрашивает Макото, запрокидывая голову и глядя на него снизу вверх. И тут же жалеет, что спросил.

Если бы он мог, он бы постоянно спрашивал о себе. Я красивый? Они говорят, я некрасив, но у меня выразительное лицо, поэтому я так хорош, особенно в драме и комедии. Прирожденный лицедей. Я был крут в последнем шоу? Тебе нравятся мои брови? Тебе в кайф, когда я делаю тебе больно? Это круче минета? Почему ты молчишь?

— Почему ты молчишь? — громко и недовольно, еще чуть-чуть, и он рассердится.

Киеши проводит пальцами по его лицу — легко, едва касаясь, очерчивает линию лба, обводит скулы и подбородок — словно портрет рисует.

— Ты похудел, — серьезно говорит Киеши. — Такой бледный. Круги под глазами, как у панды.

Макото мгновенно мрачнеет, а Киеши, наоборот, фыркает от смеха. Челка прилипла к влажному лбу, и он-то сейчас выглядит просто отлично. Лет на восемь моложе, как мальчишка из старшей школы.

— ...и ты все еще самый красивый человек, которого я видел, — заканчивает Киеши. — Честное слово.

Киеши — кривое зеркало, в которое он смотрится, и в каких-то вещах Макото верит ему безоговорочно, поэтому позволяет себя убедить.

— Ты лучше всех, — весело продолжает Киеши. — В постели точно.

Вот теперь он точно заслуживает пинка.

Киеши раскидывается на кровати морской звездой.

— Если хочешь, — лениво говорит он, и Макото слышит придушенный смех в его голосе, — можешь ударить меня еще раз, я не против. Я только за.

Макото знает его лучше, чем кого-либо еще. Он знает, какова на вкус его кожа, может изобразить любую из его улыбок, он наслаждается ощущением твердых мускулов под своей ладонью. Его заводит сама мысль о том, что это его собственный Киеши, весь, целиком, каждой клеткой своего идеального тела, и его бесит, что сам Киеши этого совсем не понимает своей дурацкой головой.

Макото убирает волосы с его лба и разглядывает лицо. И едва удерживается от того, чтобы отвести взгляд — это было бы слишком очевидным проигрышем, поэтому он смотрит на Киеши в упор и видит в его потемневших глазах собственное отражение.

Что-то самодовольное есть в его нежности. Ловить тени эмоций на чужих лицах Макото умел еще до того, как сам встал перед камерой, поэтому его не обманешь.

Макото щелкает Киеши по лбу, чтобы разрушить момент.

— Ты так и собираешься просто смотреть? — насмешливо говорит он.

И вздыхает от болезненного удовольствия, когда Киеши входит в его тело.

Эти ощущения слишком хорошо знакомы. Неторопливые, тянущие движения. Легкие прикосновения к пояснице, из-за которых вдоль позвоночника поднимается горячая волна возбуждения и растекается по всей спине, насыщая собой мышцы и нервы.

Киеши целует его ладони, при каждом толчке проводит языком по горлу длинным движением, иногда Макото мнится даже, что его тоже вот-вот укусят и выпьют всего одним глотком, но мимолетное чувство паники тут же исчезает, расплавленное другим, ощущений слишком много, они прорастают сквозь него, захватывают каждую клетку, смешиваются со звуками голосов и запахом секса, он на вкус как железо и мускус.

— Я держу тебя, — говорит Киеши где-то внутри его головы. — Держу тебя, слышишь?

Макото позволяет себе заснуть в этих руках, настолько они успокаивают.

Лень и Чревоугодие.

Макото рассматривает силуэт своей руки на фоне ночного окна.

— Я бы хотел, — говорит он, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, — после смерти превратиться в кота. Все бы думали, что я умер, а я бы ходил и говорил им: «мя-а-ау, мя-а-а-ау, какие же вы дураки, мя-а-ау».

Киеши хмыкает неодобрительно. Ему больше нравятся собаки.

Он ловит руку Макото и рассматривает его ладонь с таким интересом, словно видит ее впервые, он и раньше говорил это: какие у тебя пальцы, будто фарфоровые. И опять сжимает их своими слишком сильно.

— …пошли поедим где-нибудь.

— Не хочу. И не хочу, чтобы нас видели. И не хочу никого видеть.

— Я счастлив, — радостно говорит Киеши, когда им привозят пиццу. — А ты нет?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Макото, глубоко задумавшись. — Кажется, я стал мягче с возрастом. Раскис. Ослабел.

— Ты всегда был таким, — бездумно отвечает Киеши, запихивая в рот остатки сыра. Когда он ест, то слишком сосредоточен на этом процессе, поэтому высказывает ровно то, что приходит ему на ум. — Ничего ты не изменился, Ханамия.

Секс — он ведь тоже как еда. Макото думает об этом, глядя на его спину, и облизывается от удовольствия.

Длинное и широкое мускулистое тело, Макото хочет его слишком сильно, и это раздражает, как зуд в затылке, его собственное тело тянется следом и жаждет прикосновений, идеально вписывается в изгибы и выступы, ложится в чужие ладони. Он однажды перехватил свой взгляд в зеркале в похожий момент, и ему стало страшно, эти голодные глаза не могли принадлежать ему.

Он наклоняется и целует спину Киеши, чуть выше и левее лопатки, и чувствует, как едва заметно дрожат его плечи — самые чувствительные точки находятся в неожиданных местах.

А у него самого чувствительный язык, поэтому он обводит им каждый кубик пресса на животе Киеши, наслаждаясь вкусом гладкой, чуть солоноватой кожи.

— У меня оральная фиксация, — предупреждает он, трогая губами его ребра и спускаясь все ниже. — Будь осторожен.

Пряди его волос ложатся на бедро Киеши, и тот совершенно неосторожно закрывает глаза.

— Ты лжешь ему, — сонно настаивает Макото, когда они наконец заканчивают с последним из семи грехов. — Лжешь постоянно. То, что мы делаем, у него в законе не прописано. Я проверял.

— Я прошу у него прощения, — серьезно говорит Киеши то ли ему, то ли потолку над своей головой. — Я прихожу в церковь и разговариваю с бабушкой и дедушкой, а потом разговариваю с ним, и рассказываю ему обо всем, и надеюсь, что он простит меня.

— Ты извиняешься за нас перед богом?

— Ну да.

— И что ты говоришь ему?

Киеши вдруг хихикает совершенно по-дурацки, но Макото сейчас слишком серьезен.

— Что ты ему говоришь? — повторяет он нетерпеливо.

— Ну, — Киеши смущенно чешет висок. — Ну, я говорю… Боже, я пал.

— Ага.

— Но здесь нет моей вины.

— Ну да.

— Я был очарован.

— Да неужели.

— И соблазнен.

— Отлично, — насмешливо говорит Макото. — Все свалил на меня.

— Сказал, как было.

Киеши улыбается:

— Я говорю ему, что люблю тебя. Это правда.

Только он умеет произносить банальности с таким достоинством, словно каждое слово собрано из маленьких блестящих переливающихся кристаллов.

Если бы Макото ненавидел его чуть меньше, он бы не знал, что делать со всем этим, он и так молчит уже секунд пять или шесть — немыслимое дело.

Бог всегда к месту, этого у старика не отнять.

— Не поможет, — сообщает Макото, переворачиваясь на другой бок, и прячет лицо в одеяле, и зажмуривается изо всех сил. — Сколько бы ты ни извинялся перед ним, ты будешь гореть в аду вместе со мной.

«Ты ему не достанешься», — он не произносит этих слов, они сначала замирают у него на губах в ожидании, а потом разбиваются злым отрывистым смехом.

Киеши прижимается губами к его затылку, грудью — к его спине.

— Буду. Я бы все равно не бросил тебя одного.

Тепло чужого тела согревает и усыпляет, внушает ложное чувство безопасности.

— Придурок, — бормочет Макото. — И лицемер. Самый большой лицемер на свете. Ты хуже всех. Даже хуже меня.

Он чувствует, как Киеши пожимает плечами.

Полежим так немного, думает Макото, а потом ты свалишь на диван. Не хочу, чтобы ты меня во сне придушил. Ты как медведь.

 

— Не волнуйся, — небрежно говорит он за утренним кофе, глядя на Киеши в упор, не мигая. — Однажды все закончится, и тебе больше не придется просить у него прощения. Однажды мы начнем поступать правильно. Я женюсь… вот увидишь, женюсь. И ты тоже. И все изменится.

— Ты должен жениться первым, — отвечает Киеши, совсем не то и не так. — Найдешь себе девушку поглупее... и бросишь меня, так? Не надо, чтобы было наоборот.

Он подмигивает весело — а у Макото стягивает горло, потому что он тоже не хочет, чтобы было наоборот, он слишком часто думает об этом в последнее время, он никогда не простит ни себе, ни ему, если такое случится, он себе пообещал.

Киеши смотрит на Макото внимательно, его улыбка становится еще ярче, она почти ослепительна, Макото едва удерживается от того, чтобы опустить веки и спрятаться от нее.

— Ничего не изменится. — слышит он. Макото вздрагивает от этих слов, но Киеши не замечает этого, он смотрит куда-то в самое дно его глаз. — Даже когда ты меня бросишь, все будет, как раньше. Все меняется, кроме нас. Мы — остаемся.

 

Макото проигрывает богу в очередной раз, но, возможно, ему уже наплевать.


End file.
